Sheldor Meets a Barbarian Queen
by Sheldorfan
Summary: Just a little one shot that had to work it's way free from my head. Sheldor is slaying Pict when he comes across a stranger who may be more familiar than he realizes. AU, largely set in the Age of Conan world, rated T for brief partial nudity.


A/N: I don't own either Age of Conan, or The Big Bang Theory, or any of the characters, or recognizable quests. OK, I guess I do own one AoC character that I made for research, since I have never played the game before, but she doesn't appear in this fic.

A/N 2: This assumes that it was not Sheldon who showed Penny AoC, but either Leonard or Wolowitz, and that Sheldon nor Penny are aware that the other plays.

* * *

><p><strong>The Barachan Isles, Hyboria...<strong>

A young Sheldor the Conqueror was battling the savage Picts on White Sands Isle. As he fought his way further into the Pict territory, he came upon a young Barbarian woman. This woman had found herself surrounded and outnumbered by the vile things. Sheldor took swift action, immediately taking one from behind. Sheldor took on two more brutish Picts before the woman came to bear on the last one and they both tore into him.

After the fighting was done, Sheldor immediately wiped his blade and cleaned any traces of combat from himself. The young Barbarian, covered in blood and gore, unceremoniously removed some dried meat from her pack and started tearing off chunks with her teeth as she searched the bodies for useful armor. Sheldor watched as she examined the jerkin she had removed from one of the Pict bodies.

"You should clean your sword and armor." Sheldor commented as he tossed her the tattered rag he had used on his.

"You should mind your own, and leave me be." she said back tersely.

"Is that any way to thank the one who came to your aid?" Sheldor asked.

Having pulled off her tattered old padded tunic she had been passing for armor, she revealed her ample bosoms as she bowed sarcastically and said, "Thank you m' lord." before putting on the newly acquired leather jerkin. Not recognizing the sarcasm, Sheldor nodded back and smiled.

The woman decided to try not to drive him off, as she realized that she actually did need his assistance to survive in the area she was heading to. She sat down next to him, wiped her sword on the grass, and offered him some of the dried meat.

"Might I know the name of my rescuer?" she asked.

"I am Sheldor, the Conqueror. And your name might be?" Sheldor responded, turning down the offered meat as he did not like others touching his food.

"I'm Queen Penelope, the Barbarian." she proudly stated.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance Queen Penelope." Sheldor said.

They sat there for a few moments while they regained their strength. After they had recovered, they continued on. After cutting down several more Pict patrols, they came to the Pict encampment where Queen Penelope had been sent to rescue a girl.

The pair searched the entire encampment, only to find the girls necklace. Queen Penelope was looking the necklace over when a Pict came up from behind her to strike. Sheldor sprang into action once more, parrying the strike and running him through with his great-sword.

"It seems I owe you my thanks once again." Queen Penelope said.

"I was merely assuring our mutual survival. I cannot survive in this encampment on my own." Sheldor stated coldly.

"Well either way, let's get out of here. I have to get this back to Tortage." Queen Penelope said as she drew her sword again and charged at the Pict warriors that had began to cover the exit.

Sheldor, knowing that he had better armor than the leather clad barbarian, drew three of the four savages onto himself. Queen Penelope noticed this, and while grateful, was surprised at the thoughtful gesture. Also, she realized that he wouldn't be able to take much more if she didn't help kill one of them off quickly.

"You're insane!" Queen Penelope shouted over the clashing of swords.

"I'm not insane, my mother had me tested." Sheldor replied.

Just then, Queen Penelope stopped fighting. Fortunately, they were down to the last foe and Sheldor finished him with one sweep across his neck. Queen Penelope was just standing there, motionless.

"Queen Penelope? Are you alright?" Sheldor inquired.

**Apartment 4B, 2311 N. Los Robles Avenue...**

Penny looked up from her laptop with a shocked look on her face. Staring in the direction of her neighbor's apartment she thought, 'No, it can't be him.'

Penny got up and walked across the hall. Bursting through the doors of 4A, she stared at a very startled Dr. Sheldon Cooper.

"You're Sheldor?" she asked incredulously.

"The Conqueror." he said. Suddenly, he realized what had just happened. "You're..." he trailed off, wide eyed.

"Yeah, I'm Queen P." she stated. "What a weird coincidence."

Sheldon was furiously tapping keys as he calmly said, "Penny, your dieing."

A confused expression swept over Penny's features. Then with sudden realization, she ran back to her apartment to save her Barbarian Queen from the Pict.

* * *

><p>AN: I just had this idea where Penny suddenly realizes she is playing Age of Conan with Sheldon and had to try writing it. I am not entirely happy with the outcome, but it is what it is. I did have fun taking the AoC game play a little more in depth than it actually is though, and tossing in the role play. Review please. :)


End file.
